


What's your wager?

by emaginations



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU where the Dream Team all live in the same house, Angst, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I'm bad at flirting but so is George so I guess that helps, Kinda fake flirting turned real, M/M, No Smut, Slow Burn, Swearing, They are competitive assholes, at least my attempt at a slow burn, shitty flirting, there is angst later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaginations/pseuds/emaginations
Summary: Dream’s face turns slightly pink  "No he doesn't! Your moves don't 'get me'-"George turns in his chair towards his computer, "Oh then let me bring up one of the several ‘dreamnotfound cute moments’ videos on youtube-"Dream points at the monitor, "where you'll see plenty of evidence of my flirting being superior!""Where you'll see evidence of that being a bloody lie." George brings up youtube and begins to type."No, my moves are better,” Dream pushes on. “You say your moves 'get me', well I bet that I'd be able to get you for real."When threats of skill in seduction lead to an absurdly ridiculous challenge, George suddenly finds himself in a whole new dynamic with Dream, putting their abilities and connection to the test.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 122





	What's your wager?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Thank you for clicking!  
> As a reminder to all of you reading, this is a complete work of fiction, and I have no ill-intent with this work. This is meant to be purely entertainment. If any of the creators mention that they are uncomfortable with the material in this work, or any fanfiction at that rate, this fanfic will be taken down.  
> I don't want anyone to be bothered by this, so please don't dono/tag/put it on any other websites.  
> If this gets uploaded elsewhere, please inform me so that I can either make an official post there or request it to be taken down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George take's Dream's words and makes them literal.

As George felt the laughter begin to die down in the discord call, he began to finally feel the exhaustion in his body from the long stream. He had gone on a bit longer than he normally did today, but that didn’t stop him from continuing the stream. George had gone live after Sapnap ended a minecraft stream, and he only started playing Monopoly with the gang after Karl had boasted his previous win in an offline game. Craving a rematch, George had dragged his friends into playing the game on his own stream. It was a big change from their previous shenanigans, running around and raiding chests on the SMP. Unfortunately, due to sheer dumb luck and their combined stubbornness, the game lasted upwards of five hours. Playing Monopoly with both Dream and Quackity at the same time led to a series of events that ended up with Quackity controlling a good portion of the board, Dream most of the money, and Sapnap, Karl, and himself struggling to stay afloat.

The latter three had been knocked out as expected, and were watching the battle play out between the former for at least an hour, sending out jeers and complaints at their different strategies as the game continued to lag on. It had finally finished when Dream landed an unlucky number 7 and ended up on one of Quackity’s hotel tiered green properties. George could hear Dream’s yelling all the way from down the hall as he ended up going bankrupt at the fateful roll. This led to both Sapnap and George laugh-crying in response. Quackity was still cackling as Dream finally relented and gave him the win. 

“This is the best day of my life,” Quackity half yelled. “Oh my god that took so long holy shit. That was so worth it.”

“That was not worth it at all,” Dream retorted.

“Yeah we just sat here half the time, you two just kept going on and on and on,” Karl brought up.

Sapnap chuckles once more “Yeah, but you literally wouldn’t make a deal with me on any properties. We could’ve teamed up on them

“I wanted to win on my own!”

“But by declining all my deals you doomed us both.”

“I’m SORRY!”

George shakes his head and snickers at the two of them. “I would say that was a good game, but you also took the last railroad from me, Sapnap.”

Sapnap scoffs, “I wasn’t going to let you win.”

“And yet you lost,” George retorted.

“To me,” Quackity exclaimed enthusiastically. George can then hear Quackity cheering for himself, clapping for himself soon following. His natural loudness brings warmth to the call.

Dream’s laughter rings through the call, “Okay okay, I’ll secede. That was a fair game.”

“You just said it wasn’t, you were literally just yelling.” George replies.

“Well I’ve accepted defeat now, congratulations.”

George sighs at the chaos still panning out through the call, Quackity still currently yelling on his end. Honestly, the fact that his voice hadn’t been destroyed was beyond him, George had done his fair share of yelling that game too, especially when Sapnap had landed on the now infamous last railroad property. His body made it clear to him though that he was exhausted, as he began to feel his thoughts slow, zoning out of the conversation slightly. He speaks up when he notices a dip in the conversation.

“Alright, I’m gonna end stream there,” George said. “Start saying goodbye guys!”

“Bye chat, remember tonight as the night I beat Dream in Monopoly!” Quackity yells out.

“Okay, now you’re just rubbing it in.” Dream says plainly.

Another round of laughter goes through the call before everyone says their goodbyes. George finally deafens and reads out a couple more donations before ending the stream. He doesn’t undeafen in the call until the video footage of him waving is replaced by BadBoyHalo’s current stream. 

George sighs at the freedom of being offline. Here he doesn’t have to perform or entertain, he can just be. It’s not that it’s bad, it’s helped him in so many ways, but sometimes it just drains you. He would have never known that sitting in a chair for 5 plus hours would leave him so exhausted. At the moment, George can barely even find the energy to remain in the call. Thinking this, he speaks up to his friends that he’s also logging off of discord for the night. 

“Aww, Gogy no! Don’t go!” Quackity half cries in sudden autotune. 

“But I’m tired,” George mock complains

“Ah, let him go, we’ve been going for a while,” Dream defends him. George smiles at his words.

“It’s okay Big Q, I’ll annoy him later.” Sapnap adds.

“Oh joy,” George deadpans as he stretches in his seat. He can already feel Sapnap’s presence creeping into his bedroom, loud as it always is. Guess he won’t fall asleep immediately after the call.

“Well goodnight Gogy! Sweet dreams,” Karl says.

Everyone else shares their goodbyes as George hangs up the discord call, and he finally takes his headphones off. They felt like they were melding to his head at this point, he wore them for so long. He places them on the desk, the swiftly dimming light from the window illuminating them. 

It’s strange now, ending streams at a reasonable hour. Even being awake at a reasonable hour was strange for George. Before he moved in with Dream and Sapnap in Florida, he would spend countless hours on his PC, most often with his curtains drawn or with the night sky leaking in through his window. The only light that would illuminate him then would be the light glaring from his monitor, occasionally added onto with his back lights or the streetlamps from below his bedroom window.

Nowadays, he actually found himself awake at a time that wasn’t 4 am, no longer needing to destroy his sleep schedule to maintain his social life. Hours that he usually spent on call with Dream, Sapnap, and everyone else suddenly replaced with Netflix watch parties in the living room, debates on American sports in the backyard, and more Discord calls, but with people in the same house as him now. It was very strange indeed, but it wasn’t like he didn’t like it. It felt good living with his best friends after so long apart. He felt good seeing the sun, he’d missed it. He’d missed them.

Speaking of his best friends, his thoughts were interrupted as Sapnap welcomed himself into his room.

“Man was it me, or did that stream last forever?” He remarked, sitting down on George’s bed. George sighed at the action. He was still getting used to Sapnap’s unusual habit of breaking and entering all he wanted. Three months living in the same house with him did build up his tolerance for the action. Luckily he never did it while George was live, sleeping, or busy on a coding project. Plus, he did announce his intentions to do so literally minutes previous, so George might have to blame himself for not expecting this so soon.

George laughs as Sapnap’s quip processes in his head. He turns in his seat in Sapnap’s direction. “Nah, that lasted like five hours. That combined with your stream earlier was like seven hours straight.”

Sapnap groans and falls flat on his back, legs dangling now. He’s doing what George would want to do now, but he’s setting aside his exhaustion momentarily. “Man, how did we spend five hours playing Monopoly on stream? Stuff like that just knocks me out right when we end.”

Dream then enters George’s room as well, knocking on the doorway to signal his entry. George looks up at him and gives him a small wave before looking back at Sapnap. “Well maybe you ought to fix your sleep schedule for once, then you won't fall asleep during streams.”

Sapnap scoffs. “Says the man who sleeps at 4 am.”

Dream whistles “Oh you did not need to go for his throat”

Sapnap looks up, appearing to finally notice Dream as he walks into the room. “Oh no dream, This includes you too, don’t think I've forgotten you literally staying up all night for streams.”

Dream chokes on a laugh, “Fair enough Sapnap, but you have to admit, being in the same time zone, same house even, it basically cured us from our shitty sleep schedules.”

George sighs, “Yeah, I don't have to go to bed at 5am anymore.” Before he came to Florida, George would always find himself staying in discord calls, teamspeak rooms, and several streams in a row to hang out with his friends. As his streaming career started taking off, he would partake in this habit more and more often. Soon enough, he had already adjusted to the sleep schedule of someone living on the east coast of America. Linking his sleep schedule up with Dream’s definitely didn’t help, but at least he didn’t have to adjust to the sudden time change when moving to America. Nowadays, George actually had a decent-ish sleep schedule, but the days still feel weird as he doesn’t spend most of his waking hours in the dark anymore. Sometimes, the nights were just more calming than the days, being able to speak with his friends before they fell asleep. They also fell on the other side of the spectrum, making him feel more alive with each stream that had Dream, Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl saying whatever came to their minds. “I feel like I miss it sometimes.”

Sapnap leans up on the bed and stares at George. “I am terrified of you. Genuinely afraid.”

George laughs, “the streams then were always so fun, though. Jackbox late at night is just insane.”

Sapnap exclaims in agreement. “Actually, you want to know what kind of late night stream is fun,” he adds, “lore streams. Twitter the morning after is always so chaotic, it cracks me up.”

Dream’s familiar wheeze swiftly follows Sapnap’s chuckles “I remember I saw this one meme the morning after I dethroned George on the SMP, it was one of those blinking guy memes, like, the double take guy?” George nodded. “It was literally like ‘I go to sleep. I wake up. George has been dethroned.’” The wheeze returns, and George and Sapnap join Dream in his laughter.

“Do you think you’ll ever do another lore stream, George?” Sapnap asks him once they calm down.

George considers it for a moment before shaking his head. “Nah, I don’t really see the point. Never really been into improv or acting all that much.”

Dream scoffs, “the fans know that you’re good though.”

“Yeah,” Sapnap agrees, “when you fake cried that one time on stream, I saw so many memes come out of it on my timeline.”

“I already got a ton of other things on my plate. Lore streams would just add onto that.”

Dream hums then relents. “Well if you ever do change your mind and do a lore stream, I know the fans would go wild for that, so you’d get a lot of live viewers.”  
George narrows his eyes “All they would see would be me beating the shit out of you for dragging me into lore."

Sapnap falls back into the bed, laughter once again falling out of him. It makes George join him, leaving Dream standing there in mock shock.

Dream stutters in their conjoined laughter, now desperately yet humorously trying to defend himself. He’s also clearly holding back laughter of his own. “I just said-! You know what, okay.” He takes a deep breath, George and Sapnap slowly calming down. He doesn’t resume speaking until George’s giggles have concluded in a content sigh. “Speaking of, have you got any other stream or video ideas for the future?”  
George looks up in thought. “Uh, I do have a couple, like a few other challenge videos, no regen, all hostile mobs, constant jumping.” There were several ideas he’d had brewing. There was a list he made of a few of them somewhere in his phone, but those were the ones he’d just recently brewed up, and he hadn’t really tossed them around for any stronger ideas.

Dream tilts his head in thought, “Have you ever thought of doing standalone streams, like for different kinds of content?” 

George makes a face. “Different content, like what?”  
“Like different events,” he explains. “Remember when I did those Deal or No Deal streams?”

Sapnap exclaims, “Oh, those were good. You should do it again.”

Dream claps his hands in thought, “Yeah, but I gotta set it all up again from scratch, the last save of the build I used got lost when I switched PCs.”

Sapnap scowls and sits up once more. “Didn’t you literally do one of those streams in the SMP?”

“Yeah, but we literally turned the old building into a McDonalds. If I’m gonna do Deal or No Deal stream again, I want it to have the same flare as the last time, as like, not in a McDonalds.”

George shakes his head. “You’re always one for the dramatics, huh? McDonalds doesn’t fit the bill?”

Dream cracks a smile, “I will not settle for McDonalds when the last Deal or No Deal was a build specifically commissioned for that event.’”

George gestures at Dream in mock disbelief before letting his hands fall. “Well then that’s your issue. Anyway I don’t think I’ll be doing a stream like that.”

Sapnap clears his throat. “I have a different idea for a stream. Might not be the most original, but it could be fun.”

George turns his chair to face him directly, rather than just swiveling between him and Dream. He places his arm on his armrest and rests his head on his hand. “Shoot it.”

Sapnap cracks a smile like the mere thought of the idea is already hilarious. “What if we made a love or host in minecraft, got Austin in to host, and have a bunch of minecraft streamers with Dream as the featured guest.”

George immediately throws his head back from his relaxed position in laughter. His sudden action causes Sapnap to chuckle more too. Dream stands in confusion at their laughter, also slightly amused.

“What?? WHAT???? I am- HA-!” he chokes out a cackle, “why would you suggest that?”

Sapnap tries to respond, “I was kinda joking, but let’s be honest, if the fans found out that you would be doing a love or host, face reveal or not, they would lose their shit.”

Dream opens mouth, but is cut off by George’s next comment.

“Sad to say that they’ll be disappointed if that ever happens.”

Dream snaps his head in George’s direction.

“What? Disappointed how?”

“Disappointed since you wouldn’t be able to handle Love or Host.”

Dream makes a noise of disbelief and steps closer to George in his chair. “What makes you think that I wouldn’t be able to handle it? It’s a game show.”

“A stressful game show that needs you to judge other people for around 5 hours.” George retorts.

Sapnap nods, “Yea it is kinda stressful, but it is fun.”

George gestures in agreement. “Sure, but it also requires flirting, which Dream sucks at. Fans will be disappointed by his lack of skill.”

Dream gives George a look. “I do not ‘suck’ at flirting. If anything, you suck at flirting. You barely even spoke in your love or host.”

George shifts in his chair, “I did just fine in my show, if you could recall it correctly, I did win in the end.”

“Your final decision took so long though,” Sapnap interjects, “you didn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings.”

George points at him, “I know you didn’t either Sapnap, don’t come for me.”

Dream attempts to divert the conversation back to Sapnap’s initial proposal, “Well I don’t think a love or host in minecraft would fly. The show is meant to be face to face, and I don’t think Austin would have me on as just a still image either. It also means that I’m not doing any kind of love or host until I face reveal.”

George goes back to bullying Dream, “They would probably make you a special virtual avatar for the show! I remember Wilbur was on a show once with a Vtuber. If they can have her on the show, you could probably be on too!”

Dream shakes his head “Yeah well I wouldn’t want to do that even with a virtual avatar. I’d do one only after a face reveal. That’s why I haven’t done a show yet”

“No, it’s not because you haven’t done a face reveal. You know why I think you’ve never been in a love or host?” He leans forward in his chair towards Dream.

“Okay, why?”

“Because you’re never gonna get picked,” George says. “You have no chance of winning.”

“What? I would too get picked”

George tilts his head up, cockily. “Nope, you're only good at flirting when it's a part of a joke. The second it’s real, you just crumble.”

“Says you, I’ve literally heard horror stories about your shitty moves.”

George smirks, seeing a weak spot, "You think my moves are shit, yet they still get you."

Sapnap laughs in disbelief, "Oh he got you there."

Dream’s face turns slightly pink "No he doesn't! Your moves don't 'get me'-"

George turns in his chair towards his computer, "Oh then let me bring up one of the several ‘dreamnotfound cute moments’ videos on youtube-"

Dream points at the monitor, "where you'll see plenty of evidence of my flirting being superior!"

"Where you'll see evidence of that being a bloody lie." George brings up youtube and begins to type.

"No, my moves are better,” Dream pushes on. “You say your moves 'get me', well I bet that I'd be able to get you for real."

George pauses his search.

Sapnap sits up. "What."

"What?" 

Dream huffs. "Yeah. You know what? I bet that I could make you fall in love with me. My flirting is just that good."

George makes a noise of disbelief. "Really,” he questions, now returning to facing Dream. He thinks about Dream’s accusation. It rolls over in his head briefly, before it comes to a stop in front of a newly formed idea. A truly devilish idea nonetheless, but one that would make Dream eat his own words. He grins as he follows up, “How much would you bet?"

"A million bucks." He says it immediately.

George stares blatantly at Dream. "No way you can afford a million bucks falling out of your bank account."

"Hm...” Dream contemplates George’s words and his stare for a second, evaluating what he said before continuing, “ten thousand."

"Wanna make it official then?" He can see Dream do a double take, not understanding George’s words just yet. "What?"

George doesn’t move from his seat. "You heard me."

"Uh, the bet?"

"Yep.” He punctuates his sentence by making a pop noise with his mouth.

Dream still looks stumped. "You want me to make you fall in love with me?"

George gets up from his seat, standing on the same level as Dream. "I could do you one better.” He looks up into his eyes. “I bet that I could make you fall in love with me."

He can hear Sapnap choke on air.

Dream’s eyes widen at the offer, it’s meaning finally sinking in. "God, that's such a stupid idea," he chided.

"I mean you said it first, I want to see if you can really follow through with your 'realistic' claims."

Sapnap stands up from the bed, his attention suddenly diverted to whatever George is saying. "Okay this is getting out of hand."

Dream turns to Sapnap. "No it's not.” He turns back to George. “It's not a claim. You know what?” Dream gains a smirk of his own, “it's a promise. George, I will make you fall in love with me."

“I’d like to see that happen, but it won’t.”

Sapnap continues to try and force his opinion into the conversation, “Yeah it won’t because this is dumb and I am ending this. Okay Dream, bed time! Come tuck me in! I'm gonna be cranky if I don't get enough sleep!”

George ignores his last quip and diverts his attention to Sapnap. “Okay then, how else are we supposed to know who’s the better flirt?”

“Dude, the number of options you have are all better than this.”

Dream shakes his head, “Nah, this is more than just that now.” He walks ever closer to George, standing only about two feet away now. “This is personal.”

“So you accept my offer?” George questions.

“Oi accept yer off-er,” Dream answers in a mock british accent. George squints at him.

Sapnap looks at the two of them staring at each other, trying to see if this is something that will eventually cool down. George won’t let it though. He knows that whatever it is they’re doing right now is absurd, but he just had to knock Dream off of his high horse. Dream’s always had an inflated ego, not that that was bad, but sometimes George thinks it would be so satisfying for him to prove him wrong. He’d gambled with the odds before and won, why not do it again?

Sapnap seems to understand that George isn’t backing down, and the look on Dream’s face says the same. He looks between the two of them one last time before finally giving in to their silent resistance. “Okay, you guys are being ridiculous. I’m grabbing my phone, and recording this as blackmail.” He walks towards the door. “If I can’t stop you now, I can at least embarrass you later.”

Dream doesn’t look away from George when he responds. “Great! We can use that to set the terms, and have it as a reference for the future.”

George doesn’t look away either. “Fine by me.”

Sapnap leaves and doesn’t close the door behind him.

“You do realize that I'm going to win.” Dream begins his taunts. “Out of the two of us, I have the most experience in flirting”

“Oh please you haven't gone on a date with anyone in over a year, you’re as rusty as I am.”  
“Oh rusty?” He raises an eyebrow, “are you already admitting defeat?”

George scoffs, “In your dreams, Dream.”

He doesn’t miss a beat, “Creative word use there, George.”  
George pauses for a moment. “Oh,” the realization breaks his composure and he laughs at his choice sentence. Dream chuckles lightly with him, the flared tension suddenly melting away.

They laugh in the broken atmosphere, fatigue slowly gaining up on them. It suddenly goes from fire to honey, and George relaxes in it. He lets it settle as the two of them calm down before going back to the still raw matter at hand; there was something that Dream said that stood out to him.

“Hey Dream?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you mean by ‘terms?’”

“Like rules, a fine print for the bet.” George raises an eyebrow questioningly. Dream continues explaining his thought process, “I feel like maybe there should be a few things that we go over beforehand, so we know exactly when either of us lose.”

“I mean, what much more is there than ‘who ever likes the other first loses 10 grand?’”

“Like, I feel like we shouldn’t bring it into the streams, or at least ‘flirt’ more than usual. I don’t think it’d be a good thing to be broadcasted?”

George hums his approval, “Ah yeah, I feel like the subs would go feral if they heard about this.”

Dream cracks a smirk at that. “Yeah they would.” George wonders if they would even piece their stunt together, the whole ordeal is getting a bit bizarre at the moment.

At Dream’s proposal, George gained another idea for a rule. Figuring that they might as well add to his challenge, he brings it forth. “I don’t think we should be allowed to google anything either.”

“That’s-” he processes George’s words, “what why?”

George elaborates, “I feel like you would cheat and look up a bunch of pickup lines just to win, this needs to be something natural. I need to see your real flirts.”

“Oh come on now, I’m not gonna resort to google for ideas. I’m creative enough to make my own.”

“Suuure, but just in case.”

The door behind them suddenly creaks as Sapnap re-enters the room, his phone now in his hand. “Couldn’t find my phone from when I threw it earlier after going bankrupt. But now-” He holds up the phone, “-it’s time to catch your foolishness for you guys to look back at and cringe.”

George takes a small step away from Dream and looks at Sapnap, “Okay, start recording.”

A small beep sounds in the room.

Sapnap immediately goes into a tangent for the video, cementing his opposition. “Let’s state for the record that I do not agree with this and that this is a stupid idea you guys will regret.”

George sighs, “Sapnap, we’re already doing this. I’m not backing down from the challenge.”

“Neither am I,” Dream follows up. “You’re outnumbered, and we’re in this for the long run.” The long run. George wonders how long that meant. There’s no way the bet lasts for too long. One of them would back down from embarrassment, resignation, or even exhaustion. Sure this was a competition, but it would probably die down after a week or two. Even with the wager. Ten thousand wasn’t that bad nowadays for them to drop.

Sapnap blows a raspberry at Dream, “Then this is going to have a ton of blackmail material in the long run.”

George sticks his tongue out at Sapnap and dives right into the rules, looking back at Dream. “To start off, I feel that we have to set some ground rules. No bringing up the bet on stream, no cheating to gain an upper hand, so no looking up different pickup lines-”

Dream looks at the camera, “that is meant for George.”  
George ignores him “-no googling shit, no reddit threads, no youtube advice videos, all that sort.”

Dream shifts on his feet, “alright.”  
“Anything you want to add? He proposes this to Dream in case he has any boundaries he doesn’t want crossed.

Dream doesn’t hesitate, “uh yeah I do. I think we should also not ask any of our friends or family for help.”

George can see Sapnap point the camera at Dream’s face for further elaboration. 

“Really?” George asks. “What kind of help?

“Like anything. How we’re feeling, what we like, any date ideas. You ask anyone anything, and you lose.”

“Seems like a bit much,” Sapnap says.

Dream lifts a finger dramatically, “That much can cost me a win.” George squints at him.

Sapnap sighs for what feels like the 10th time that conversation. “You guys are taking this way too seriously.”  
George thinks for a moment, looking up at the ceiling while he does so. “Hmm, I think I can work with that.” He can hear Sapnap’s noise of disbelief clearly.

“Okay, so what would the winner get?”

George remembers Dream’s more reasonable offer. A million dollars would be a bit much. “You said 10 thousand dollars, I think that’s a good amount. We can make that much from like three streams or less.”

Dream nods, “Sounds good.”

“So that's it? Those are your stupid rules?” Sapnap questions them.

They look back towards each other in a final show of consent. Neither of them were willing to back down from this now. The wagers were set, the costs were shown, and whoever backed down now would be forever seen as the weaker of the two.

“Anything that might bother you about this?” George directs to Dream.

Dream smirks, “Nothing at all.”

They get a reluctant nod of approval from Sapnap. “Okay, then from this moment forward, you two are stuck in this situation. I say you’re stupid for doing this but then again, I want to see how much blackmail I can get before one of you chickens out. The winner of this bet will be the one who can make the other fall in love with them first.”

George holds out his hand, “Wanna shake on it?”

Dream raises his eyebrows at the gesture and looks at his outstretched hand for a moment. He shakes his head before taking it. They shake hands and smile at each other. George feels the flame return.

Dream’s smile shifts into a smirk. “You know, your hands are really small."  
George and Sapnap then speak at the same time.

"Oh we're starting this now, are we?" George questions.

"Oh fuck it's already happening." Sapnap complains.

Dream turns to Sapnap momentarily. "Oh indeed it is." He diverts his full attention back to George, now looking him in the eyes. "They're the perfect size to hold," he finishes his previous comment.

George shakes his head "That is so stupid, oh my god."

"It is not stupid, I came up with that all on my own," Dream chuckles.

George scoffs "Maybe you should rethink that to yourself. You know you’re still holding my hand.”

Dream drops his hand, but not his smirk.

“Aww,” George mock complains, “I wanted you to keep holding it.”

A shade of light pink immediately appears on Dream’s face, the smirk wiped off by a look of surprise. “What?”

A phone ping sounds as Sapnap puts his arm down. “Okay, that’s it. I’m gone.” He turns from where he stands and promptly leaves the room, leaving George and Dream on their own. “Good luck, dumbasses,” echoes from the hall. Silence soon follows.

“So you want me to keep holding your hand?”

George’s head snaps towards Dream, a shade of red of his own slowly rising up on his face at the question.

“Wh- pfft, no,” is what George manages

“Awww, it’s almost like you want me to win, you’re already blushing.” Dream lifts his hand up to George’s face, a ghost of a hand brushing over his cheek.

George smacks his hand away, “No I’m not,” he steps closer to Dream, “and I am going to win. I’ll have you begging on your knees for mercy once I’m done.”

Dream makes a noise of surprise. “On my knees you say?”

God damnit.

“Oh my god, get out of my room!” George turns Dream around by force and begins to shove him out of his room.

Dream looks over his shoulder “No! I want to know what you meant by ‘on my knees.’” Dream drags his feet on the ground to stay, but George kicks the back of his knees to get him out. Dream stumbles into the doorway.

“Nope, I will deal with you in the morning. Good night!”

George slams the door on Dream’s face. Dream’s familiar wheezes comes muffled through the door followed by a struggling “good night” slowly fading. The wheezes are also followed by silence. Dream had left George shaking his head at the conversation he just had on the other side of the door. He sighs, a smile slowly rising on his face in the incredulity of it all.

A chuckle escapes his mouth despite it all. George just challenged his best friend to a flirting competition. From a perfectly fine conversation, George ended up putting himself in a bet to fall in love. It was stupid, childish, and not at all necessary for them, especially as grown adults.

He sighs and slams his head into the door, bringing his hand up to rub his temple. This wasn’t like anything he had done before. Sure, he’d flirted before, but if he was really being honest with himself, he flew in blind half the time. He’d never seriously flirted with anyone before. Sure he’d dated in the past, but that was back in college. His life had changed so much since then, he was basically a whole new person now. The only person he’d flirted with recently was technically Dream himself, but most of it was all jokes, and the rest accidental slips of the tongue. George didn’t want to admit it, but Dream technically had the upper hand in this. He’s had a girlfriend in the past 2 years, and he constantly made remarks towards both George and Sapnap, though all jokes. George, ridiculously enough, regrets that he didn’t throw hands of his own at the moment.

The exhaustion from the stream soon enough returned to his body, leaving a slight headache and a yawn escaping his mouth. The altercation he put himself into seemed to have drained him evermore of whatever energy he had left. George walks over to his bed and promptly collapses, the bed absorbing the impact and making him bounce. He reaches out his hand for his phone on the edge of his desk, suddenly too lazy to lean up for himself. It falls into his hand and he brings it right in front of his face, checking twitter momentarily. 

He scrolls through his timeline for a couple minutes, seeing several quips at his outfit from that day, different memes from the surreal amount of trades that Sapnap offered to Karl, and a couple pieces of fanart from Sapnap’s stream earlier in the night. He normally does this before going to bed so his mentions aren’t completely destroyed in the morning, but one tweet catches his eyes before he shuts his phone down.

It’s a tweet from Dream. Normally this catches his eyes for the weird shit he sometimes shouts into the void of the internet, one notably being the infamous “piss” tweet from the previous year, suddenly being reposted onto his alt account. It was bad enough experiencing that image popping into his head not once, but twice. Tonight, however, it was the specific message that Dream had tweeted out just a couple of minutes ago that made George do a double take. 

@Dream:  
Just know that I am superior to George in every game that involves wagers

Most people that see the tweet would likely think of it as a brag to getting only second in Monopoly, surpassing George at least in the game, but he knew that Dream was doing this on purpose. It was pretty much sending the message directly to George that he was planning on winning their little bet. Like he had a personal vendetta to win their bet.

Weirdly enough, this specific indirect message to George knocked the doubts he still had lingering out and replaced it with a newfound competitiveness and appreciation. Dream was always competitive like this, of course he would egg him on to be the same. This was just something they did constantly. Making bets, going head to head, being with or against each other in any form of competition. They always did this, it fueled them both. Thinking back on it, George figured that he may even have a slight upper hand in their new game. He had been getting used to Dream’s flirtatious comments constantly over the years. They were always flung at him during these moments. Dream, however, always seemed to be at least flustered every time he made throws of his own.

Now smirking, George goes to like Dream’s tweet, and thinks for a bit before replying

@Georgenotfound:  
Next time you’re mine

He looks at the likes and replies rolling in for a moment, and sees the reply that Dream left immediately after his claim.

@Dream:  
😳

George chuckles at Dream’s response. He got him right on his tracks.

George was going to win, he would make sure of that. This was a competition that he now promised to himself that he would not lose. His bank account balance was on the line, as well as his pride. George would make himself known as the superior flirt to Dream, and he could and would have Dream fall in love with him. 

Feeling sleep now finally fall upon him, George puts his phone on his night stand, and gets himself settled into bed. He’s already formulating a plan to get Dream, and all the possible ideas float around his head as he loses track of the waking world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a joke blurb here before that said this was an AU where George wasn't banned, but he got unbanned in the same day so :/
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading!  
> This whole thing is for practice for now, so I will gladly take any constructive criticism you may have on the work.  
> I don't have a set schedule yet on how often this will be updated, so please sit tight. I am a busy college student so do not pester me to update, I promise updates will come in time.  
> If you guys want updates or anything, here are my socials!  
> Twitter: @emag1nations  
> Tumblr: emaginations  
> Rude comments will be deleted <3


End file.
